The Curse is Broken
by FahmFatale
Summary: Multi-Chapter: Time has passed since Kai placed the "curse" on Elena. Bonnie fills in Elena on the things she's missed during her sleep. Things have changed in Mystic Falls but some things are still the same that they were when Elena was awake. When Elena wakes up, will she and Damon finally get the happy ending that they've been deprived of time and time again? 2nd CHAP UP!
1. Chapter 1 - Bonnie's Diary

Dear Elena,

It's me, Bonnie, again. I know it's pretty redundant of me to write my name every time I start a new entry but this is the closest thing to a conversation we can have anymore…I can have anymore. You should be proud of me, I kept my promise. I've made an entry every single night since your Sleeping Beauty act as Caroline puts it. But I guess I've also broken it since the last entry I made was a loooong time ago. If only Damon could break Kai's spell with something as a small as true love's kiss on your lips. If there was a way, we should have found it by now but we didn't. We tried everything, 'Lena.

I have never seen Damon so driven to do something. No, I take that back. I have, once before, when he and I were trapped in the prison world. You really are his life, Elena, and I'm sorry that I was-am the reason you two are apart now when you could be growing old together. Damon's kept his half of the Cure under lock and key some place no one can find it. Not that anyone has tried to, we wouldn't dare come between you and him…not again. He still has hope, 'Lena. He hasn't given up and he will never give up. Damon and I have been helping each other through the last couple decades with you being gone. Our friendship has really grown and if you were to have told me in 2010 that he and I would be best friends, I would have laughed in your face. But honestly, he really is my best friend…besides Caroline of course. We don't see much of her anymore. You probably know what I'm talking about since she's probably fulfilling her end of the promise as well.

The one person you should be proud of, after all the crap he's been dealt, is Jeremy. At first we were scared that he would start with the pills again but he didn't. He's really grown up, you would be proud; Jenna would be proud. He's living his dream, graduated from art school. One of the many times he's visited us here in Mystic Falls, he showed us a little hobby of his, a graphic novel based on our gang's adventures. Damon, being the egotistic critic that he is, had a few choices words about how his character looked and was written into the story. He claimed that your brother "didn't capture him in all his eternal sexy stud glory". Getting back to the point, that "little" graphic novel was published and became a full-blown series, Bloodlines. When you wake up, be sure to pay special attention to the dedications in each volume. Don't worry about having to buy any of them, Jer always made sure that "you" were the receiver of the first copy of each issue; they're all boxed away, ready for you to open up and read.

Our Matty-Blue-Blue went on to become a cop, then a detective, working his way up to Lieutenant then captain. He's left Mystic Falls, it really is for the best. If anyone deserved to leave is was him.

It took a while but Alaric is finally happy again. It broke our hearts finding out that he nearly killed himself the night Jo died, the same night you committed the Sleeping Beauty act. I don't recall what exactly got him to change his ways but Ric found his happy ending. He met a woman that even got Damon's stamp of approval. She reminded us all of Jenna and Jo, a combination of the two. They had 3 children, 2 boys and 1 girl: Hunter, the oldest and ironic name; Ryder, the middle child; Hannah, Daddy's little angel. Of course Damon is their godfather, they couldn't decide on a godmother but we all knew it was reserved for you.

I don't know why I'm talking about everyone else's lives like these events took place a couple years ago. 68 years it's been since we all said our goodbyes to you…68. I'd say time goes by when you're having fun but it wouldn't be the most appropriate thing to say. 68 plus 18…86 years old. I guess the reason I'm bringing up things that Damon would fill you in on when you woke up is that I know that this is my last chance to really talk to you like the good old days…reminiscing about the past was always our favourite thing to do.

I should be making you smile and say that I found someone to spend the rest of my life with but I didn't. I'm not sad about it. I've had the occasional flings but nothing serious. I guess I wasn't meant for the American dream of white picket fences and 2 and a half children. In all fairness, maybe I was too scared to fall in love with someone and pull them into our supernatural world. We've lost too many people, myself included, and I couldn't bear to bring in another person into the equation.

I'm 86. I'm lying on my bed right now in the Salvatore Boarding House. Instead of sleeping I'm writing to you. You've slept enough for the both of us, don't worry. As soon as I'm done, I'm going to fall asleep. You'd think 68 years would be enough time to deal with the sacrifice you made for me to live my life but it wasn't….it still isn't. I'm sorry for what you had to endure. Sometimes I wish Damon left me to die with Kai that night. But then I think about the fact that I would have driven you two apart even more than I have now.

I wish I could see you one last time but I feel tired now. I love you so much Elena. When you wake up, please don't mourn for me too long. Despite how you feel at that moment, do me one last favour. Feathers. No flowers at my funeral, just feathers. Promise me that. I love you. Goodnight. Send my love to Damon when you awaken.

Bonnie Bennett


	2. Chapter 2 - Embrace

**A/N: Thank you to all of you who read and liked the story, really gives me the motivation to keep this story going.**

 **To those of you who took the time to review the story, a thousand thanks go to you. It seems you all want the DE reunion, don't worry...it's coming.**

* * *

The Grille was surprisingly packed, but then again colleges let out for the year and the students were home and celebrating. Damon sits at his usual barstool, nursing a glass of bourbon when he spots a group of girls looking at him from the corner of his eye. He rolls his eyes, hormonal teenagers, and downs the rest of the drink.

Damon makes a show of getting up from his bar stool and blatantly ignoring the girls whilst exiting the Grille. He follows the usual path through the town and into the cemetery. Finding the gravestone, he plops down on a fallen tree and pulls out the bottle of Bourbon hidden inside the trunk.

Damon looks up towards the sky, raises the bottle and says, "Well Ric, it's official. I still am the eternal stud. A group of college chicks were checking me out at the bar tonight but just like you said, I walked away. So here's to you for somehow stills controlling and knowing what I'm going to do even beyond the living. Point 100 to Saltzman".

He takes a swig of the bottle, then places in down beside him. "I can't stand this time of year, you already know this but it's still I hate it even more this year". Damon paused for a second as he looked towards the ground.

"If things didn't happen that night, we would have had a couple kids. They would have had more kids who would be returning home from college around now. But we don't, time flies and what not. I got the girl and lost her. And even though I want her back in my life, the old Damon would've been fine with Bonnie dying as a cost, but me...not so much. Well, buddy, like always, thanks for being such a chatty fella. Your kids are doing great. Here's to you" with that, Damon takes a final sip of the bottle then places it back in the trunk.

He trudges through the woods, heading towards his home. The light is on in Bonnie's room, making him slightly ticked off that she was still awake at this time of night.

"Bonnie" Damon calls her name as he heads towards the room. "Bonnie. Bon-Bon. Sabrina!" He knocks on her door and when he gets no reply he quietly opens the door.

"Seriously, how many times has it been now? If you're going to fall asleep with the lights on, at least use the lamp instead of wasting the power" He was met with silence. Even at her age, Bonnie was known to be a light sleeper and would at least attempt to respond, even with as little as groan.

"Bonnie", Damon whispers, slowly approaching the bed. At first he looks to see the rise of her chest but when he doesn't, Damon grows worried. Damon tries to hear for her heart beat but is met with silence once again. "Bonnie, wake up". Damon jostles her body, shaking her shoulder. Nothing. He sinks to the floor, kneeling. His eyes water. "You can't be dead", just like that, a single teardrop trails down his face.

Seconds turns to minutes, Damon remains frozen. He knows he should be calling Caroline, Stefan and even Enzo, so he does just that. Despite his internal protests to leave Bonnie's side, Damon walks to his own bedroom and retrieves his phone. He dials Caroline's number, just as he hears the call-waiting noise, he hangs up. He couldn't do it. He calls Stefan instead, knowing Caroline would better receive the news of Bonnie's death from his little brother.

"Hello? Damon?" Stefan's voice sounds muffled. Of course, Stefan is the only vampire that has a bedtime of 11, Damon thinks to himself.

"Sorry to wake up, baby bro but I really need to talk"

"Damon, if this is another attempt at you trying to advise me about my crimes against fashion or something, I'm not in the mood"

"No, this isn't that. This is important, really important"

Stefan doesn't respond but Damon knows he heard what was said.

"It happened, didn't it?"

"Yeah"

The two brothers remain silent, the only noises were of their breaths.

Damon takes a deep breath, "Stefan, the reason I called you first is because I know Bar—Caroline would much rather have you tell her than me. So please, call her, fly to her, Skype her, I don't care, but do it soon. She needs to know"

"Of course. You should be expecting us to visit in the near future then"

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Stef. Anyways, that's all I needed to tell you so I'll let you get on that"

"Wait, tell Elena we missed her. Bye"

Damon ended the call. Tell Elena they missed her? Stefan really must need his sleep, how would I possibly tell her th-. Oh my god, Elena! Damon vamp-speeds to the Salvatore crypt. When he arrives, he goes to the coffin and lifts up the cover.

The colour of her skin is slowly turning pink. Her finger twitches. Few seconds go bye but nothing. She doesn't open her eyes, she doesn't speak. "Come on, Sleeping Beauty. Wake up for me. I've lived without seeing your eyes for 68 years, don't deprive me of them any longer"

Damon bends down and rests his forehead against Elena's. "Baby, don't be stubborn. We both know you missed me." Still, silence.

Being unable to resist, Damon covers her lips with his own. Just as he is about to pull away, her lips respond. Despite the number of years it's been since they last kissed, her lips still felt the same. They stayed like that, sweetly kissing the other until Elena needed to breathe again.

Although he was overjoyed that his girl was back, Damon was scared to open his eyes, but he did it anyways. Her eyes opened and he was met with the chocolatey-brown that he could get lost in a matter of seconds. His smile widens when he sees her loving eyes looking towards him. "Damon?" she whispers. Her voice still the same, like a song that he would be fine to listen to on repeat for the rest of his life.

Not knowing what to say, Damon just nods. He grasps her hands in his and lays a kiss on her palms. Elena slowly gets up into a sitting position. Damon taking the hint, lifts her out of the coffin and gently places her standing on the floor.

They're quiet. They don't move, his hands still cradling hers. All of a sudden, Elena crushes her body to his, he responds by wrapping his arms around her body frame. She places a kiss on his neck then proceeds to lay her head on his chest, content with being in his arms.

He feels her shirt get wet and looks down to see Elena's face streaked with tears. "Baby, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm fine. Figures after 86 years, the first thing I do when I wake up is cry" Elena lightly chuckles, clearly trying to brighten the mood. She feels his chest lift up and down, smiling because it's clear he's laughing as well.

"But Damon?" Elena whispers, pulling away from his embrace. If he was human his heart would have beat out of his chest, worried that after waking up she was leaving him once again.

"Hey, hey. Don't be like that. I'm serious. I'm fine"

Damon releases a breath that he didn't know he was holding. Taking her hands, she places them on his cheeks. She looks into his eyes and whispers, "I love you, you know that right? Although we had out obstacles, I'm ready to spend the rest of my life with you now. I don't care if you take the cure, I don't even care what you did with it while I was asleep but being asleep made me realize how much I can't stand being apart from you." She pecks his lips, letting them linger close to his afterwards.

"I love you too, Elena Gilbert. It may have taken 86 years but what do you say to starting our lives together right now? You are my life, Elena and I don't plan on waiting any longer for it to begin."

"Then let's stop hanging around here and head back home. I don't want to waste time I could be spending being with you in every single way"

He closed the distance between their lips, giving her a kiss that she felt in her toes, making them curl. They lost track of time wrapped up in her reunion. It was like nothing changed but in reality, everything, except their love, did.

* * *

 **A/N: So what did you guys think? Please review with your thoughts.**

 **And as for the future of this fanfic, I'm thinking it will proably be , at most, 5 chapters long? It depends on any random bursts of inspiration and what not. Thanks for reading - Fahm**


End file.
